Un Noël à Cavenain
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Une petite histoire de Noël, où Luna apprend bien des choses sur le professeur de Sortilèges... Pas de romance...


L'école était presque vide en cette veille de Noël. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux et laissaient les couloirs de pierre libres d'être soumis à la curiosité sans limite de Luna. Sans cesse elle passait et repassait, chuchotant avec les ombres pour obtenir les secrets des vieux murs et de leurs occupants, fussent-ils de chair et d'os, de peinture et de toile, de métal et de vide.

Luna déambulait ainsi lorsqu'elle croisa son Directeur de Maison, le professeur Flitwick. Il lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle répondit distraitement. Elle savait que le minuscule professeur l'aimant bien et lui pardonnait volontiers ses frasques. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après cette rencontre qu'elle réalisa qu'on ne voyait jamais le professeur à la table de Noël. Exécutant sur un pied un rapide demi-tour, elle courut après lui. Heureusement les jambes du petit professeur ne lui permettaient pas d'aller très vite, même s'il avait pris l'habitude de trottiner pour se maintenir au rythme de ses élèves.

En entendant le bruit de course derrière lui, il se retourna. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage sous les fils argentés de sa barbe.

- Eh bien Luna, fit-il de sa petite voix, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Luna ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans mot dire. Il y avait une raison qui lui paraissait logique pour expliquer son geste, mais comme à son habitude, elle avait d'abord suivi son instinct avant de l'expliciter. Le Directeur des Serdaigles ne s'en formalisa pas, il connaissait son élève. Là où tout autre se serait retrouvé devant lui hésitant, bafouillant et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, Luna était fermement campée, une résolution solide au fond des yeux, comme si elle attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il savait devoir lui donner, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il essaya alors quelque chose, qu'il n'avait pas fait pour un élève depuis des années, en vérité il en se souvenait même plus de l'année exacte :

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Lorsque Flitwick prononça ces mots, le visage de sa jeune élève s'éclaira.

- Oui.

Juste un mot, sans fioriture, mais qui avait là tout son sens.

- Alors suis-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du professeur. Elle y était déjà venue une fois, pour les entretiens d'orientation. C'était une pièce très grande du point de vue de Luna, et le professeur paraissait encore plus petit dans cet environnement. Tous les meubles étaient en vieux chêne. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait disparaître les murs qui cloisonnaient l'appartement, afin de profiter plus librement de l'espace pour ses travaux. Il y avait une bibliothèque qui occupait tout un mur, et sur laquelle reposaient quelques centaines d'ouvrages, pour la plupart vieux et patinés par l'âge et l'usage, dont les dorures luisaient faiblement, ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin protégés du temps par des sorts et dont les enluminures resplendissaient de beauté. Il y avait aussi des papyrus, quelques tablettes de pierre ou d'argile, des morceaux de papiers jaunis couverts d'idéogrammes verticaux, et même ce qui semblait être deux peaux de chèvre aplanies avec quelques signes dessinés dessus au charbon. La rumeur disait que seule la bibliothèque de Nicolas Flamel possédait des ouvrages aussi anciens et précieux.

Au pied de cette bibliothèque se trouvait une table de travail surchargée, recouverte de parchemins annotés par une écriture fine et gracile. En face de la bibliothèque on apercevait ce qui pouvait passer aux yeux d'un profane comme un modèle réduit du bureau du professeur Rogue : fioles diverses, chaudron bouillonnant ou pas selon les jours, instruments frêles de verre et d'argent. En fait, le professeur lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un établi destiné au travail des bois et composants magiques entrant dans la fabrication des baguettes.

Contrairement au professeur Rogue qui enseignait les Potions mais qui aurait préféré les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges étaient la passion du professeur Flitwick. Il était à l'origine des plus grandes découvertes de ce siècle dans ce domaine, parfois en association avec des éminences de Beauxbâtons. Les élèves de Serdaigle étaient très fiers de leur professeur, et ne permettaient à personne de se moquer de lui en leur présence. Le reste des meubles composaient un lieu en leur présence. Le reste des meubles composaient un lieu de vie qui invitait à la détente et à la réflexion : des lourds fauteuils confortables à souhait étaient placés devant la cheminée, les tentures et les tapis un peu passés alternaient des couleurs chaudes et des teintes apaisantes de bleu et de vert, et les torches diffusaient une lumière chatoyante que chaque souffle d'air semblait animer, faisant alors danser les ombres sur les murs.

En entrant, Luna eut le regard attiré par ces ombres. Ces images que la lumière agitait lui avaient toujours paru intrigantes, fascination teintée de crainte. Qui sait ce qu'elles pouvaient faire ou vivre une fois la clarté vivifiante étouffée ? C'est cette crainte qui poussait Luna à toujours éviter de marcher sur son ombre. Le petit professeur prit une inspiration, et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Une question banale, une conversation qu'on cherche à commencer.

- Oui, je voudrais bien un jus d'œillet s'il vous plaît.

Le professeur lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Il lui avait fait goûter ce breuvage la dernière fois, pour lui remonter le moral. Ses camarades s'étaient gaussés de ses choix possibles d'orientation, et elle était arrivée au rendez-vous avec un visage défait. Malgré son détachement habituel, elle restait une jeune fille de 15 ans. Il servit deux verres et lui en tendit un.

- A la tienne Luna, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et trempa ses lèvres dans la sirupeuse boisson, mais malgré tout rafraîchissante. Le silence était retombé, tous deux dans les fauteuils, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Finalement, le professeur Flitwick se laissa glisser et atterrit sur ses pieds.

- C'est l'heure Luna. Tu es toujours d'accord pour venir avec moi ?

N'importe qui d'autre aurait demandé où il comptait aller. Mais Luna était une personne qui réagissait surtout à l'instinct, ce qui aurait pu souvent lui jouer des tours. Mais elle couplait cet instinct à un fort sentiment d'empathie, qui lui permettait de sélectionner soigneusement, mais inconsciemment, les personnes à qui elle accordait sa confiance.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre le professeur devant la cheminée ronflante. Il prit de la poudre de Cheminette qu'il lança dans les flammes. Avant d'annoncer la destination, il se tourna vers elle.

- L'endroit où nous allons n'est pas spécialement secret ou caché, néanmoins je te prierais de ne pas l'ébruiter, surtout pour des raisons de tranquillité des résidents. Tu es d'accord ?

Luna hocha gravement la tête.

- J'étais sur que tu comprendrais. Viens, nous y allons.

Il s'avança alors dans les flammes en énonçant clairement du plus haut de sa voix flûtée :

- Flitwick's Cottage !

Le cœur de Luna battait plus fort que de coutume lorsqu'elle prit une poignée de poudre. Elle avait le sentiment de curiosité mêlé d'excitation que doivent ressentir tous les grands découvreurs devant les terres inconnues qui s'étendent à leurs pieds. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

- Flitwick's Cottage !

Sa première pensée en arrivant fut que le tapis sur lequel elle avait atterri était très confortable, bien qu'un peu poussiéreux. Elle se releva doucement à cause de la sensation de vertige que provoquait chez elle ce moyen de transport et faillit se cogner la tête au plafond bas. Elle entendait le professeur s'épousseter à coté d'elle en grommelant une phrase inintelligible où elle reconnut les mots « ménage » et « siècle dernier ». Luna se débarrassa elle aussi de la poussière qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers elle et allait lui parler, quand il fut interrompu par une voix claire et aussi haut perchée que la sienne :

- Filius, tu es arrivé ?

La porte de la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit alors, et apparut un personnage sensiblement de la même taille que le Directeur des Serdaigles. Au-dessus de deux yeux rieurs s'était relevé un sourcil, seule marque de surprise sur ce visage ancien mais sans âge. Indubitablement, ce même visage était féminin. Un front haut et intelligent, deux petites pommettes rosées, un nez fin et petit et une bouche aux lèvres fines, dont les ridules qui l'encadraient montraient qu'elle souriait souvent. Les cheveux étaient blancs, mais brillaient de santé, regroupés en un chignon serré à l'arrière du sommet du crâne. Les vêtements sans recherche n'en étaient pas moins d'une facture et une propreté irréprochable, et tiraient dans des tons rouges, vert et jaunes, tous de sombre nuance. Tout comme le petit professeur, elle dégageait une aura de savoir et de joie de vivre.

Le ci-avant dénommé Filius profita du moment où les deux femmes se jaugeaient pour faire les présentations :

- Bonjour Demetae. Je te présente une de mes élèves, Luna Lovegood, que j'ai invitée à passer le repas du réveillon avec nous. Luna, je te présente Demetae Singstone-Flitwick, ma sœur.

- Bonjour madame, énonça Luna poliment, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Luna n'avait pas l'habitude des civilités. Sa tante lui aurait sûrement dit de présenter ses excuses pour l'arrivée improviste, mais la jeune fille était trop ravie de découvrir un nouvel univers. De fait, la pièce dans laquelle elle avait atterri était inhabituelle, même sans compter sa hauteur, si basse qu'elle devait pencher son buste pour ne pas se cogner au plafond. Les murs semblaient de granite, voire même taillés directement dans la roche. Les seuls meubles visibles étaient la cheminée d'où ils étaient arrivés et le lourd tapis sur lequel ils étaient tombés. Ces deux meubles tranchaient avec le sentiment que donnait la vision des murs, par le fait qu'ils semblaient étrangers au décor. La cheminée n'était pas fixée au mur, et ses pierres de calcaire juraient avec le gris du mur. Le tapis était soigneusement posé devant elle, mais malgré son âge qui paraissait très grand, il ne semblait guère usagé. La cheminée elle-même ne présentait aucune trace importante de suie. Toute cette pièce montrait qu'elle n'était qu'une zone d'arrivée pour les voyageurs de la cheminée.

Demetae interrompit les réflexions personnelles de Luna.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Lovegood, dit-elle, je suis ravi de recevoir une invitée de Filius… encore que j'eusse préféré en être prévenue.

Le ton était celui du reproche, mais la lueur de ses yeux démentait cette impression. Ni le professeur Flitwick, ni son élève de s'y trompèrent. Le sourire du premier s'élargit encore plus, et la seconde se sentit définitivement acceptée. De plus son instinct lui soufflait que Demetae était une personne agréable et gentille. Elle s'inclina légèrement et fut oublieuse de la faible hauteur de la pièce quand elle se redressa.

- Ouille, gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Son professeur parut peiné.

-Oh, excuse-moi Luna, j'avais oublié… Attends une seconde, je vais arranger ça !

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça dans sa barbe une incantation, tout en réalisant quelques mouvements complexes. Une aura violette entoura Luna, qui ne s'en émut guère, mais qui était attentive aux conséquences de ce sort. Soudain la pièce et ses occupants se mirent à grandir ; ou plutôt, à la réflexion c'est elle qui se mit à rétrécir. Cela la picotait un peu, mais ce fut vite terminé. Elle dominait encore le professeur et sa sœur d'une bonne tête, mais elle pouvait se tenir droite. Tout cela s'était passé sous l'œil impassible de Demetae.

- Si vous avez fini, il est temps de passer dans la salle à manger.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et son frère la suivit en faisant un petit signe de la main à Luna pour l'inviter à venir avec lui.

Une fois franchie la porte en bois sombre, elle se retrouva dans un petit vestibule où pendait une cape de laine à capuchon sur un portemanteau. Une grande porte du même bois sombre, finement ouvragée, située sur sa gauche, devait sûrement être la porte d'entrée de la demeure. En face de cette dernière était une ouverture non close où passait à ce moment le professeur. Luna lui emboîta le pas, et déboucha alors sur une grande pièce oblongue. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua deux détails particuliers de l'architecture. Tout d'abord les murs ne formaient aucun angle droit. Ils montaient presque à la verticale pour ensuite s'infléchir de plus en plus, formant une espèce de parallélépipède aux coins arrondis. Toute la demeure semblait faite d'un seul bloc de granite massif. Luna comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait sûrement dans une habitation troglodyte. Toute l'habitation devait être construite dans le roc. Cela expliquait aussi l'impression d'étouffement qu'elle ressentait, mais qui avait bien diminué depuis son changement de taille.

Une autre particularité avait frappé l'esprit de la jeune blonde. Toutes les pièces baignaient dans une douce lumière, mais pourtant aucune source n'était visible au premier coup d'œil. Ce mystère l'intriguait fortement, et elle s'assit l'esprit distrait sur la chaise que lui indiquait Demetae. D'ailleurs, à peine assise, elle posa directement la question à son professeur :

- Dites-moi, Monsieur, d'où vient la lumière dans les pièces de la… qu'est-ce que c'est comme demeure au juste ?

Il eut un petit sourire

- Je ne sais pas si tu as compris dans quel style d'habitation nous sommes…

- Si si, le coupe-t-elle, c'est une maison troglodyte, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est très bien Luna. Je donnerais cinq points à Serdaigle quand nous rentrerons. La demeure de ma sœur est taillée dans une falaise de granite. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup de fenêtres.

- Mais… et la lumière ?

- J'y viens, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Le granite, comme tu le sais peut-être, contient entre autres minéraux des particules plus ou moins grandes de quartz. Pour être plus précis, la grande majorité de ces particules est microscopique. Nous avons appliqué au plafond et sur le haut des murs une potion particulière, combinée à une incantation runique. Maintenant il suffit d'un sortilège _lumos _pour faire en sorte que les cristaux s'illuminent. La luminosité de chaque cristal est très faible, cependant, il y en a tellement que, combinés, ils permettent un éclairement parfait. Ca peut être une très bonne allégorie pour montrer qu'unis, on est plus fort. Je penserais à m'en resservir durant mes cours.

Luna avait écouté la réponse dans un silence respectueux. Elle était impressionnée. Même pour les enfants de sorciers, la magie restait une source perpétuelle de découvertes et d'émerveillement. Le tintement de plats la sortit de sa contemplation. Demetae était en train de servir le repas. Naturellement, elle orchestrait le service depuis sa chaise, avec sa baguette magique. Le début du repas fut animé par des discussions basiques sur Luna, ses études, sa vie en général. La jeune fille apprit alors, mais sans surprise aucune de sa part, que la sœur du professeur Flitwick était une abonnée de longue date du journal de son père, et sembler accepter une partie de ses théories avec un sérieux qui ne semblait pas feint. Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Luna, suivant le cours chaotique de ses pensée comme à son habitude, posa une question qui la taraudait :

- Professeur, où sommes-nous exactement ?

Le professeur en question comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une question géographique. Luna voulait savoir dans quel endroit du monde ils se trouvaient. Il décida de lui fournir un premier élément de réponse :

- Nous sommes en Ecosse, relativement non loin du Collège de Poudlard. Il faut tout de même plusieurs heures de balai pour venir ici depuis le Collège. Notre demeure est incluse dans une sorte de communauté qui vit ici depuis des siècles. Lorsque le repas sera fini, je te montrerai l'extérieur. Je pense que tu trouveras cela intéressant.

Elle hocha gravement la tête, mais essaya de se retenir de poser une autre question, plus indiscrète que les précédentes. Elle tergiversa un instant, mais son caractère prit le dessus :

- Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Demetae et son frère se lancèrent un regard perplexe. C'est elle qui prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par là, Luna ? Nous ne saisissons pas vraiment le sens de ta question.

- Je me disais, reprit-elle, que vous avez des coutumes différentes du monde sorcier, de même que votre taille inhabituelle, et votre demeure sous la roche. Vous ne paraissez pas vraiment… humain.

- Oh, s'exclama le professeur Flitwick, je comprends tes interrogation. Et tu n'as pas vraiment tort. Mais je laisserais les explications à Demetae. Elle est historienne et conservatrice des Savoirs de notre peuple.

L'attitude et le ton de l'hôtesse de maison changèrent imperceptiblement, en même temps que s'allumaient deux petites lumières au fond de ses yeux. Sans nul doute abordait-elle un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

- Nous n'avons que peu d'informations sur nos origines. Deux versions s'opposent, issues pour l'une de nos traditions orales, pour l'autre de recherches et découvertes relativement plus récentes. Ce qui semble sur néanmoins, avant que je t'expose les deux théories, c'est que nous ne sommes en effet pas humains, ou en tout cas pas totalement. La théorie la plus ancienne nous représente comme un clan de Farfadet irlandais qui aurait émigré ici il y a près de 2 000 ans. Nous aurions été chassés de nos terres d'origine parce que notre apparence se modifiait par rapport à celle habituelle des farfadets, tels que ceux qui sont apparus à la Coupe du monde Quidditch…

- Je n'étais pas à la Coupe du monde, le Ministre a empêché mon père d'acheter des billets parce qu'il avait dénoncé les tentatives d'oppression des Gobelins. Mais j'ai déjà vu plusieurs illustrations de Farfadets, et vous ne leur ressemblez pas du tout.

- En effet, et c'est pour cela que depuis près de deux siècles nous avons cherché ailleurs notre origine. Nous avons découvert que l'endroit où notre communauté réside actuellement avait été établie par une colonie de Nains Scandinaves, qui avaient trouvés des traces de minerais précieux tels que l'or, voire même du vrai-argent. Cependant on pense que les filons ne devaient pas être assez importants, car les Nains repartirent plusieurs années après leur arrivée, sans réellement s'établir. On sait que dans le cas de la formation de colonies d'exploration, les Nains n'envoyaient que des mâles, car les femmes-Nains étaient peu nombreuses. En même temps que cette colonie s'implantait, les tribus celtes de la région étaient en guerre contre l'empire romain qui avait envahi la terre des Angles. En cette période trouble, de nombreuses femmes veuves sorcières étaient bannies car leurs capacités effrayaient les populations. D'habitude leurs maris les protégeaient, mais là elles durent partir et une partie d'entre elles trouva refuge chez les Nains, qui malgré leur habitude d'isolement compatissaient à leur triste sort… sans compter les nombreux avantages de pouvoir profiter des capacités magiques de ces femmes. Nous pensons alors qu'il y a eu métissage, théorie corroborée par le fait que plusieurs Nains étaient apparemment restés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ici, peut-être à cause de liens affectifs, malgré le départ du corps d'expédition pour leur terre d'origine en Scandinavie. Ce métissage expliquerait notre aptitude à user de la Magie et à utiliser des baguettes, ainsi que notre petite taille et notre goût certain pour les demeures sous la roche. Néanmoins il y a deux arguments solides qui contredisent cette hypothèse. Nous n'avons retrouvé presque aucune trace d'excavation à but purement minier, ni même de filon de minerai. De plus les Nains étaient à cette époque un peuple dont le déclin était déjà bien amorcé, et à ce jour, on pense qu'il a totalement disparu. Comment aurait-il eu les ressources nécessaires pour équiper et envoyer au loin une force suffisante pour coloniser une terre ? Mises à part quelques tombes profanées, nous n'avons aucune trace tangible de leur passage ici, ou en tout d'une installation suffisamment importante dans le temps pour permettre la création de liens profonds. J'ai passé ma vie à répondre à ces questions. Mais qui peut se targuer de connaître parfaitement le passé ?

Luna avait écouté cette conférence un peu particulière avec une attention soutenue. Elle avait l'habitude avec son père qui lui exposait ses théories sur les créatures magiques ou les complots du Ministère. Ce discours lui avait paru très intéressant, couplé à la fascinante découverte de tout un peuple ignoré du monde sorcier. Elle ne connaissait rien des Nains sinon quelques légendes sur ce peuple disparu aux réalisations merveilleuses, ni des coutumes des peuples celtiques écossais, donc il lui était difficile d'apprécier à sa juste valeur l'argumentation de Demetae. Néanmoins, la conviction qu'on pouvait sentir dans ses paroles faisait écho à celle qui l'habitait quand elle évoquait l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus à ses camarades. Le regard qu'elle lança à Demetae dut faire comprendre à cette dernière qu'elle avait bien entendu son discours, car la vieille dame lui adressa un sourire complice. Le professeur se racla alors la gorge :

- Demetae, si tu as fini, je propose que nous satisfassions la curiosité de notre invitée. Luna, que dirais-tu de découvrir notre communauté ? Nous pourrions faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Il faut signaler que pendant l'exposé de Demetae, on était passé au dessert, qui lui-même venait d'être achevé.

- Oh oui professeur ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton enfantin, j'aimerais beaucoup.

L'excitation qui était la sienne depuis son arrivée grimpa encore d'un niveau. Elle se tourna vers l'hôtesse de maison pour voir quelle serait sa décision. La sœur du professeur sourit, comme pour répondre à la joie de sa jeune invitée.

- D'accord Filius, mais laisse-moi le temps de débarrasser la table.

- Je vais t'aider ma chère sœur.

Luna aurait bien voulu les aider elle aussi, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir sortir encore plus vite, mais elle ne connaissait pas assez la demeure pour pouvoir espérer être utile. De toute façon, en une minute et quelques coups de baguette magique, tout fut terminé.

- Suis-nous Luna, s'il te plait. Et fait attention à ne pas trop t'approcher du bord pour ne pas tomber.

La jeune fille eu une moue interrogative :

- Tomber ? Où ça ?

Le professeur se contenta d'un sourire pour toue réponse. Ils se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte de bois sombre qu'elle avait vu avant de passer dans la salle à manger. Le professeur actionna la poignée, et dans un geste courtois la tint ouverte pendant le passage des deux femmes. Lorsque Luna franchit la porte, elle resta bouche bée devant le paysage qui s'affichait devant elle. Sa première impression fut qu'il faisait nuit, ce qui était normal étant donnée l'heure avancée. Mais aussitôt formulée dans son esprit, cette pensée fut contredite par une observation plus poussée. Elle était dans une caverne. Une immense caverne. Démesurément grande. Le plafond sombre se devinait difficilement, témoin de la hauteur étonnante de cet endroit. Pourtant les lumières ne manquaient pas. Faisant redescendre son regard, Luna prit conscience de la sphéricité presque parfaite de la caverne, ou plutôt de la demi-sphéricité de son plafond. Mais si le plafond était exceptionnel, le spectacle qui s'étendait à ses pieds était quant à lui extraordinaire. La moitié inférieure de la caverne était divisée en sept cercles concentriques très larges. Le plus grand et le plus haut était celui sur lequel elle se trouvait. Se retournant, elle s'aperçut que la demeure de Demetae était construite dans le mur même de la caverne. Devant s'étendait un espace d'une trentaine de mètres. Elle s'approcha jusqu'au bord. Une vingtaine de mètres plus bas s'étendait le deuxième cercle, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au septième cercle, le plus petit, qui surplombait un large espace entouré de gradins de pierre, et qui formait le fond de la grotte. Des torches très lumineuses brillaient le long de tous les cercles. Dans les quatre cercles les plus hauts, elles diffusaient quasiment toutes une lumière jaune classique. Mais les trois derniers cercles étaient illuminés par des torches de toutes couleurs et de toutes nuances. De plus, sur ces trois cercles, de nombreuses constructions de pierre ou de brique, qui semblaient être des extensions des bâtiments troglodytes, empiétaient sur la chaussée. En plus des torches, ils arboraient pour la plupart des enseignes colorées ou non, parfois même lumineuses. Luna était abasourdie. Elle se tourna vers son professeur, au terme de sa longue contemplation, une question muette sur les lèvres.

- Luna, lui dit-il avec un large geste du bras englobant la totalité de la caverne, voici la cité de Cavenain, notre domaine, celui des Mages-Lutins, tels que nous nommons notre peuple. Cette cité a été construite au cœur d'une colline de granite. On peut y entrer et sortir par deux chemins au Sud et à l'Est, et elle possède de nombreuses ramifications qui mènent à des salles où nous cultivons diverses sources de nourriture, c'est-à-dire des plantes et aussi des animaux adaptés à une vie sous terre. Nous entretenons néanmoins des échanges soutenus avec les gens de la surface, sans qu'ils se doutent réellement de notre existence. Cependant, les personnalités les plus sages et les plus importantes du monde sorcier d'Angleterre sont au courant de notre existence, tels les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall, l'ancien Capitaine des Aurors Alastor Maugrey, ou encore plusieurs des plus anciens membres du Magenmagot. Je crois, par contre, que l'actuel Ministre de la Magie ignore notre existence… et ce n'est pas plus mal. Nous tenons à notre relative indépendance. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont que rarement quitté la cité. Je suis moi-même un cas à part, car depuis ma jeunesse je vis à la surface. J'ai d'ailleurs fait mes études à Poudlard. Mais là je dérive du sujet. Tu as des questions ?

Luna fut tout juste capable de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, tandis qu'elle tentait de retrouver ses esprits devant l'ampleur de cette découverte. Demetae lui tapota gentiment le bras.

- Viens, nous allons te faire découvrir la cité.

Luna opina du chef et les suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier étroit qui permettait d'atteindre le niveau inférieur. Demetae lui fournit une petite explication :

- Chaque niveau est relié au suivant par deux escaliers et deux rampes plates, disposées alternativement, et situés chacun à équidistance de deux points cardinaux. Par exemple nous empruntons là l'escalier du Nord-Est. Nous allons t'emmener jusqu'à la Place du Conseil des Pierres, plus communément appelée place centrale. De là je te présenterais rapidement la cité. Après ce sera l'heure de rentrer, car il commence à se faire tard, et le professeur Dumbledore n'apprécierait sûrement pas que je kidnappe une de ses élèves.

Ils finirent de descendre les derniers escaliers et arrivèrent au pied des gradins qui entouraient la place centrale. Cette dernière était nettement plus imposante vue de près. En se retournant, Luna fut saisie par une sensation d'écrasement, qui faisait le pendant de celle de vertige qui l'avait prise quand elle s'était tenue au bord de la chaussée du cercle là haut, en visualisant la hauteur jusqu'à laquelle s'élevait la cité. Demetae reprit alors le ton qu'elle avait eu pour lui présenter les origines de son peuple, un ton que Luna qualifiait en elle-même de « conférencier » :

- Comme tu le vois, Cavenain est construite en sept niveaux. Nous appelons chaque niveau sous le nom de Cercle. Le Premier Cercle est celui qu'il y a juste au dessus de la Place du Conseil des Pierres, puis on a le Deuxième Cercle, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au Septième Cercle où se trouve ma demeure. Les Cercles les plus hauts sont consacrés aux habitations des citoyens de Cavenain, tandis que les derniers regroupent les commerces, les centre de traitement des matériaux, la Maison-Mémoire dont je suis la Gardienne, ainsi que les structures qu'on pourrait qualifier de gouvernementales, telles que l'Ecole de Magie, la Bibliothèque ou la Maison des Shiriffes. Il y a aussi une succursale de Gringotts, car les Gobelins se sentent bien ici. Il y a assez peu d 'agitation. Nous sommes loin du monde sorcier et de ses tracas. De plus nous jouissons d'une espérance de vie bien supérieure à celle des sorciers, en règle générale du moins. Filius a fait ses études à Poudlard à peu près à la même époque qu'Albus Dumbledore. Nous entretenons des relations bien plus soutenues avec les Gobelins, les Vélanes ou les Centaures Blancs qu'avec les sorciers humains. Mais pourtant c'est avec ces derniers que notre commerce est le plus actif. D'ailleurs, nous…

- Hum hum !

Luna se retourna, croyant avoir entendu la non regrettée Dolores Ombrage, mais elle ne vit que le professeur Flitwick qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice, puis qui prit la parole qu'il avait coupée à sa sœur.

- Ma chère Demetae, tu es une oratrice excellente, et bien que Luna soit captivée par ce qu'elle entend et ce qu'elle voit, je crains fort que l'heure de partir n'approche. Elle doit être rentrée à Poudlard pour minuit. Je propose donc que nous repartions pour le cottage.

- Excuse-moi, Filius, tu sais que j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter. C'était pareil la dernière fois… il y a de cela vingt ans, non ?

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'escalier. La montée fut rapide, mais n'empêcha pas Luna de mémoriser tout ce qu'elle voyait. Finalement ils arrivèrent chez Demetae et se rendirent dans la petite pièce de la cheminée.

- Luna, lui dit son professeur, je vais rester discuter avec ma sœur cette nuit. Quand tu seras arrivée dans mon bureau, va directement dans ton dortoir, sinon le concierge risque de te punir. Je vais te faire un mot au cas où. Et je vais aussi te rendre ta taille normale.

Le professeur exécuta quelques mouvements avec sa baguette, et Luna se sentit grandir. Une dernière arabesque gracieuse, et un parchemin où s'écrirent des lettres de feu apparut dans sa main. Il lui tendit la feuille, tandis qu'elle se frottait la tête qui avait heurté le plafond. Demetae s'avança.

- Ma chère Luna, ce fut un réel plaisir que de te recevoir comme invitée pour notre réveillon. J'espère que tu as passé de bons moments, et que je ne t'ai pas trop ennuyée avec mes longs discours.

- Oh non, Madame, s'exclama Luna, bien au contraire j'ai trouvé cela très intéressant. J'espère de tout mon cœur avoir l'occasion de revenir à Cavenain, car j'aimerais vraiment avoir le temps de la visiter.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle candeur que les deux Mages-Lutins sourirent.

- Allez Luna, tu es déjà en retard.

Il lui donna une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

- Le nom de ta destination, couina-t-il, c'est « Collège de Poudlard, bureau du Professeur Flitwick »

Luna se dirigea vers la cheminée, à moitié poussée par son professeur qui l'avait allumée d'un coup de baguette. Au moment de jeter la poudre, elle se retourna une dernière fois :

- Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! Et merci encore, ce fut… merveilleux !

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Luna !

Elle lâcha la poudre et cria sa destination.

Décidemment, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrive à comprendre comment ne pas tomber lorsqu'elle arrivait d'un voyage par Cheminette. Le sol du bureau du professeur était bien moins confortable que le tapis chez sa sœur. Elle essaya de contrôler ses vertiges en se relevant. Quand elle eut recouvré tous ses esprits, l'euphorie de la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre l'envahit à nouveau. Toutes ces découvertes, la connaissance de l'existence d'un peuple secret, cette Histoire passionnante, la Cité de Cavenain et ses lumières, tout cela tournait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, y retourner. Mais le professeur Flitwick avait été clair et lui avait dit de retourner le plus vite possible à son dortoir. Elle quitta le bureau le bureau alors que minuit sonnait à l'horloge à coté de la porte. Moitié en marchant, moitié en sautillant joyeusement, elle traversait les couloirs pour atteindre l'entrée de la Salle Commune, non loin de la Tour d'Astronomie. A quelques dizaines de mètres seulement de sa destination, elle fut arrêtée par une voix sévère :

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, j'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison de traîner dans les couloirs alors que l'heure du couvre-feu est passée.

Luna fit face au regard glacial du professeur Rogue. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle inclina la tête, comme pour mieux le regarder et sans mot dire lui tendit le parchemin du professeur Flitwick. Pendant la lecture de ce mot, un observateur attentif aurait pu percevoir un bref mouvement du visage du maître de Potions, un fugace instant où les traits se détendirent et où le regard se fit à peine plus chaleureux. Mais cet observateur attentif aurait été bien en peine de comprendre de comprendre ce que signifiait ce relâchement. Luna quant à elle, et grâce à ses dons empathiques, comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction amusée, compréhensive. Un instant fugace, et le masque du professeur Rogue s'était rétabli et il lui rendit le parchemin sans autre cérémonie. Seulement alors que Luna repartait, elle entendit :

- Joyeux Noël Mademoiselle Lovegood.

Elle fit un demi-tour rapide, juste à temps pour apercevoir un pan de robe noire qui disparaissait au coin du couloir. Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il savait. Et s'il savait, c'est qu'il y était allé lui aussi.

C'était vraiment un très bon Noël


End file.
